Cry and suffer my love
by kazuza
Summary: Sequelle, one shot, Wufei est plongé dans sa folie et les autres tentent de l'aider, cependant, les voix ne sont pas du même avis......


**Auteur** : Kazuza

Origine : GW

Disclaimer : Son pas à moua et heuseument pour eux ! !

Genre : Angst angst angst, sucre, LIME, je préviens c'est Rating ok ? Des scènes peuvent choquer ! ! !

****

Remarques : Ce one shot est une séquelle de « rest in peace », on peut le lire seul, mais si vous voulez bien comprendre vaut mieux lire « rest » d'abord.

Sinon, c'est une séquelle qui m'est tombé dessus une nuit sans que je ne demande rien.

Elle n'était pas prévue, mais bon.

Ce one shot est avant tout un tremplin qui à pour second but, de lancer ma deuxième séquelle qui sera plus général et qui elle était prévut (mais pas avant la fin de mes autres fics en cours).

****

Cry and suffers, my love.

__

« Souffre et pleure.

Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver.

Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »

Ils chantaient.

Ils chantaient tous les deux.

Leurs petites voix christalines l'amplissaient de terreur.

Et de bonheur.

« Wufei………… Wufei……… fei fei……… Wu-man………….. »

- Duo ? Quatre ?

Des éclats de rire.

Il ne voit rien et ne veux rien voir.

Ils sont encore venu se venger.

« Mr Chang, réveillez vous………. »

__

« Souffre et pleure..

Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver.

Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal.

Et pourtant….

Pourtant…..

Il l'avait fait…….

« Wufei………. Wuwu………. »

- Laissez moi………….

-Tu veux qu'on partes ?

-D'accord, adieu……

-NONNNNNNNNNNN ! !

- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi……..

- Et moi alors on m'oublie ?

- Bien sûr que non, kitty Quat, tu es inoubliable ! !

- Duo ! ! !

- Pitiéééééé… arrêtez de venir me torturer………

« Mr Chang, reveillez vous ! ! ! ! »

****

« Souffre et pleure.

Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver.

Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »

Duo et Quatre voulaient se venger.

Et il voulait qu'ils se vengent.

Mais il voulais aussi fuir.

Et rester.

« Wufy, tu m'aimes ? ?……….

- Duo…..

- Tu m'aimes ? ? Allez dis le moi ! ! ! Do you love me ? ? Wu Wu ? ?

- Oui.

- Et moi, Wufei ? Et moi ? ?

- Oui……

- Nous aussi. C'est pour ça que tu dois souffrir.

- Tout est de ta faute tu sais ? 

« Souffre et pleure.

Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver.

Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »

« Je vous en prie reveillez vous ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Il voulait fuir car l'homme est faible.

Et il n'était qu'un homme.

Mais heureusement…

Malheureusement….

Quatre et Duo n'étaient pas des hommes.

C'étaient…

Ce sont…….

Des anges…

- Wufei, tu ne peux pas nous fuir ! !

- Personne ne viendra te sauver.

-Maintenant tu dois payer.

- Laissez moi………

- On ne peux pas.

- On doit t'aider d'abord, my love.

- Il faut que tu payes, tu comprends, n'est ce pas ? ce ne serais pas juste que tu t'en sortes….

- Aussi facilement….. 

**_« Souffre et pleure._**

**_Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver._**

**_Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »_**

_Les anges sont purs._

_Ils sont forts._

_Assez forts….._

_Pour lui donner, la punition qu'il méritait _

_- Wufeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……….. _

_Mais l'homme est faible……._

_Et il n'était qu'un homme._

_Un enfant…._

_Il ne voulait pas être puni._

_- Wu-channnnnnnnnn…….._

- NONNNNNNNNNNNN, NON, NON, NON, NON NONONNONONONON……

- Réveillez vous, je vous en prie…. Mr Chang……. VITE ! ! ! Appellez, le docteur Padern, il fait une crise……. VITE ! !

- NONNONONONONONOONNN.

- Mais tenez le enfin, tenez le ! ! ! !

- On fait ce qu'on peut ! ! !

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Duo et Heero attendaient depuis bientôt une heure dans le couloir, et le japonais commençait à perdre patience.

Enfin, la medecin de Wufei s'approcha d'eux.

L'américain se détendit comme un ressort et bondit littéralement sur le psychiatre.

Ca allait faire bientôt trois mois que le chinois avait été hospitalisé.

Il était suivis par les meilleurs, et pourtant, son état ne semblait pas s'améliorer, bien au contraire.

Et ces abrutis qui les empêchaient de le voir.

Duo n'en pouvait plus.

Il aurait craquer depuis longtemps si Heero n'avait pas été dans un état aussi inquiétant.

Il ne mangeais presque plus et devais bien avoir perdu huit kilo depuis ces quelques mois.

Sans parler des cauchemards encore plus virulents qu'avant.

Son visage s'émaciait et Duo pouvait presque sentir ces côte quand il le touchait.

Bref il était au plus mal.

Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour lui.

A son tour de le protéger.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Heero était si fier.

Presque autant que Wufei.

Duo soupira et repoussa d'un geste gracieux les mèches chataines qui lui tombaient continuellement sur les yeux.

D'une voix calme et mesurée, tempèrant d'une main de maitre son agaçement, il s'adressa au medecin.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Il a fait une nouvelle crise, hier soir.

- Nous voulons le voir.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Son traitement….

- Ne donne rien du tout, s'enerva Heero en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.

Duo le repoussa en arrière d'un geste vif et Heero retomba sur son siège.

- Nous voulons le voir…….

- Mais….

- Et nous allons le voir, ne nous obligez pas à employer les grands moyens, ce serait une perte de temps et pour vous et pour nous.

Le docteur Alane Padern, respectable quinquagénaire, très recherché dans sa profession aurait bien remit à sa place se jeune avorton de 18 ans, mais le faite qu'il ait été, lui et son « ami », recommandé par la vice ministre des affaires étrangères, Reléna Darlian, suffit à calmer sa colère.

De plus ces deux jeunes gens connaissaient bon nombre d'autre personnalité influente, et il n'avait pas d'intêret à ce les mettre à dos.

Bref, malgrè le dégoût que pouvait lui inspiré les deux hommes, l'un devant bien avoir dix ans de plus que l'autre et homosexuel par dessus le marché, il leurs fit signe de le suivre.

Heero se releva prestement et suivit Duo et Padern à travers un dédale de couloir au mur blanc éclairé de lumière presque trop violente.

Ils entendaient souvent des cris provenant des différentes chambre.

Le docteur ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte et continuait son chemin jusqu'au fond du couloir.

Ils dessendirent vers le sous sol, la où ce trouvait le quartier de haute sécurité.

Pourquoi l'a t'on placé ici, interrogea Duo, abasourdit par le nombre d'infirmiers musclés qu'ils avaient dépassé. Votre « ami » est très atteint, ses crises sont d'une rare violence. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Un grand homme brun vint à leurs rencontre.

Il devait bien faire dix centimètres de plus qu'Heero qui pourtant frôlait le mètre 85.

« Un géant » songea Duo en frémissant.

Et aux vues de la lumière d'intelligence sournoise qui brillait dans ces yeux verts, l'américain se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

Pas qu'il est vraiment peur.

N'effrait pas Shinigami qui veut.

Cependant, savoir cet homme près de Wufei le terrifiait.

Il avait toujours su juger les gens.

La première impression était souvent la bonne.

Et cet homme là n'était pas digne de confiance.

Heero avait visiblement pensé la même chose car quand il s'approcha d'eux, l'ex soldat parfait se plaça automatiquement entre lui le brun.

- Adian, voici Mr Yuy et Mr Maxwell. Enmenez les voir Mr Chang.

-Mais docteur…

- Ils sont de sa « famille », coupa Padern en soupirant devant l'air récalcitrant de l'infirmier en chef.

- Très bien, veuillez me suivre fit il en souriant d'une manière assez crispé.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Cet « Adian » n'avait pas cessé de fixer Duo depuis que Padern les avait présenté.

De plus, une étrange lumière avait envahit ses yeux d'émeraudes à l'entente du nom de Wufei.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas cet homme.

Les grosses brutes intelligente étaient de loin les plus dangereuses.

Demain, il irait voir Sally pour qu'elle fasse placer le chinois ailleurs.

Nous y sommes, déclara Adian en souriant. Vous connaissez les normes de sécurités ? Oui. Bien, toquez deux coups pour sortir. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir, il vient de faire une crise et il est encore sous tranquillisant. Hn.

Les deux hommes entrèrent finalement dans la chambre.

Espace réduit au minimum, murs blancs et capitonnés, éclairage violent, et un lit.

Un lit d'hopital auquel Wufei était sanglé.

Son beau visage était d'une paleur maladive, ces yeux sombres, ternes et sans vie, son corps amaigrit.

Duo approcha timidement sa main de sa joue et la frôla comme si il avait peur de le casser.

Le chinois sembla soudain voir Duo et ses yeux s'éclaircir.

- Hey, Wuffy, it's me, how are you ? ?

- Duo ?

- Yes, it's me, it's me. 

« Non mais quel connard, quel mytho ! ! ! ! Pour qui il se prend, comme si il pouvait prétendre qu'il est moi et………. Oh PUTAIN, SON OF BITCH, FUCKING BASTARD, mes cheveux ! ! ! ! PUTAIN, MES CHEVEUX, MA NATTE, PUTAIN, LE CONNARD, il l'a COUPEE, le connard, il l'a coupée ! ! ! »

- Duo ? bredouilla le chinois en tentant de faire le trit entre ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il entendait malgrè le brouillard qui semblait emprisonner son esprit.

- Oui, c'est moi Wu-man. Il y a Hee-chan aussi….. 

« Non, non, c'est pas Duo, c'est qu'un PUTAIN DE CONNARD, qui se fait passer pour moi et qui a coupé MES cheveux et le Hee-chan il est à moi, CONNARD ! !

- Je compatis Duo, lacha Quatre qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Non mais il se prend pour qui c'est enfant de salope, hein ? ? »

- Comment te sens tu ? Le docteur nous a dis que tu faisais beaucoup de cauchemard, commença très vite Heero en voyant le regard de l'ex pilote Shen long se troubler de nouveau. 

« Dit lui que tu te sens mieux, buddy

- Allez Wufei, ne nous force pas à être méchant, répond à Heero. »

- Ca va mieux, articula Wufei avec difficulté. 

« Les cauchemards sont difficiles à supporter….

- Et ils te manque beaucoup, ajouta Quatre en souriant.

- Je rêve ou tu as un plan Quat-chan ? »

- Les cauchemards sont douloureux et……. Vous me manquez…….

-Toi aussi tu nous manques s'exclama Duo enlaçant le chinois.

- Hai, acquiessa Heero en lui caressant la joue. 

« Mais quel connard ! ! Tu nous manques ! ! ! Tu es à moi ! ! Et Hee-chan aussi ! ! Mais pour qui il se prend ? ? ?PUTAIN ! ! !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, j'ai bien un plan….

- Hey, quel genre de plan ? ? ? »

- On va te faire transfèrer ailleurs, Wufei, qu'en penses tu ?

- Oui, c'est mieux……… ailleurs……….

- T'inquiète pas Wuffy, ça va allez ! ! 

« T'inquiète pas, ça va allez ! ! Mais quel tache ! ! Quat ton plan vite, avant que je ne fasse un massacre ! !

- Wufei va répèter tout ce que je lui dirais mot pour mot et bientôt, il pourra sortir de l'hopital.

- Mais c'est quoi ce plan ? ? ? Ici il peut payer ses crimes, pourquoi tu veux qu'il sorte ? ? ?

- DUO Duo Duo, ne fait pas le baka, Wufei doit réparer ses erreurs non ?

- Voui, et alors ? ? _» _

_- _Tu veux qu'on reste encore un peu ? chuchota Duo, effrayé par les absences qui s'emparaient de Wufei à la fin de chacune de leurs phrases. 

« Alors quand Wufei sera dehors, il aura le champ libre pour éliminer ces deux erreurs.

- Aaaaaaaaaahh oui, je comprends……C'est machiavélique Quatichou, c'est génial, j'adore.

- Je sais, mais il faudra que Wufei fasse exactement ce que je lui dis …

- Il le fera n'est ce pas mon amour ? ?

- Nonnn…… What, j'ai dû mal entendre ? ? ? Tu veux qu'on revienne plus souvent Wufei ? ? C'est ça que tu veux ? ?

- NONNNNNN ! ! !

- Tu le feras alors ? ?

- Oui……..

- Bon garçon, répondit Quatre avec un tendre sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. On va te laisser maintenant. Sois sage en attendant.

- Ne fait rien qui pourrait tout gacher ! ! ! Compris ? ?

- Oui. »

- Wufei ? Wufei ? ?

- Oui, Duo……. Je t'entend……… Ce sont….. les medicaments…… qu'ils me donnent……

- On va te sortir d'ici, ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Heero avec une tendresse que peu lui connaissait.

- Mn.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, mais, on reviendra vite, promis ! !

- Allez y, souffla Wufei dont le courage commençait à faiblir.

- On reviendra vite répèta Duo alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre.

Le chinois ne répondit rien.

Déjà les brûmes du sommeil l'accaparaient.

Cependant sa récompense l'attendait.

Pas de rêve.

Juste le néant dans lequel il rêvait de se laisser couler.

Juste.

Le.

Néant.

**-&--&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**Sank**

**Bureau du ministre de la santé.(1)**

- ON NE PEUT PAS LE LAISSER LABAS ! !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Duo, répliqua Sally à bout de nerf. Mais….

- Tu t'en fiche oui ! ! ! Et qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre ? ? ?

La giffle partit toute seule et aucun des deux n'osa regarder l'autre.

Leurs « pardon » s'entrecroisèrent puis un silence gènant s'installa.

Finalement se fut Sally qui le rompit.

- Je l'aime Duo. Je l'aime tellement, si tu savais, soupira t'elle en se laissant tomber sur son siège, la tête entre les mains.

- ……….. je ne savais pas……… tu avais toujours l'air d'une grande soeur avec lui……… je n'aurais jamais put savoir….. bredouilla l'adolescent en mesurant à présent toute la cruauté de ses paroles.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je vais téléphoner au directeur de l'hopital moi même, Wufei sera transfèrer ailleurs d'ici deux jours, je te le promets.

- ................ Merci Sally, merci.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&&--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Adian Merund était concidéré par tous comme un parfait infirmier en chef.

Beau, intelligent, aisé, humble.

Malgrè son jeune age et son peu d'ancienneté dans l'hopital, il menait son équipe d'une main de maitre et obtenait toujours d'excellent résultat.

Le directeur l'adorait.

Les medecins l'aimaient.

Les infirmier et infirmière l'adulaient.

Il était un exemple à suivre pour tous.

Il avait la confiance de tous.

Adian avait beaucoup de personnel sous sa coupe, mais il y avait un patient pour lequel il ne faisait appel à personne.

Il c'était occupé de lui personellement et ce depuis son arrivé dans l'établissement.

Alors quand il entra dans la chambre de Wufei Chang, comme chaque matin et débrancha la caméra, personne ne s'en étonna outre mesure.

Le brun resta un instant sur le seuil puis poussa son chariot à l'intérieur et referma la porte.

Le chinois c'était calmé relativement vite et avait été détaché du lit le matin même.

A croire que la visite des deux hommes la veille l'avait réellement aidé.

Cette

Idée lui déplaisait tout particulièrement.

Il s'approcha doucement du chinois et lui injecta une double dose de tranquillisant.

Il prépara ensuite de quoi faire la toilette du jeune homme le temps que le produit agisse.

Enfin, il put lui enlever sa camisole.

Il fit glisser le peu de tissus qui recouvrait le corps blanc, prenant bien soin de le carresser par la même occasion.

Wufei geignit de dégoût et tenta de repousser le visage de l'infirmier qui s'avançait vers son cou.

Mais ces bras semblaient peser des tonnes.

Il pouvait à peine les soulever.

Même penser lui demandait d'horribles efforts.

Il était tellement plus facile de se laisser aller.

Et de s'envoler.

Loin.

Vers ce monde que lui seul connaissait.

Les lèvres avides se posèrent finalement dans son cou, tandis qu'une éponge gorgée d'eau tiède parcourait sa peau.

- Tu n'aimes pas Wufei ?chuchota Adian en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. C'est ta faute aussi. Si tu ne m'avais pas repoussé du temps où on travaillait ensemble…Je t'ai admiré tu sais...... tu es ..... étais plutôt.... un génie..... néova.... une merveille.......mais toi, tu t'en fichais......,non?….. enfin, j'ai vu ton homme, sexy et tout. Je te comprends, et puis il y a ta petite poupée aussi.

Le petit blond, tu l'as fabriqué pourquoi si c'est pas pour te le faire, hein ?

L'ex pilote de Shenlong ne répondit pas, les yeux de nouveau perdu dans le vague et Adian n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse continua son exploration, suçotant à présent un des boutons de chairs pâle.

- J'en profite puisque tu seras transfèré ailleurs demain. …….. Eh oui, tes copains n'aiment pas trop cet hôpital…… tu me diras, ils ont raison. ……. Parle moi…….. pourquoi tu m'as toujours repoussé ? Je n'étais pas assez bien ? ? C'est ça ?

Le brun sentit sa colère grandir en même temps que son excitation.

Il s'allongea brusquement sur le jeune homme et délivra son sexe tendu et brûlant des barrières de tissus qui l'empêchait de sentir pleinement le corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Ecartant les jambes pâle il se positionna devant l'intimité du chinois.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte.

- Chef, une visite pour vous…. Souffla une voix derrirère la porte.

- Dite lui d'attendre, cracha l'homme, furieux d'être ainsi interromput.

- Il a dit qu'il s'appellait Wagnerr, et que vous comprendriez…. insista la voix.

- Raaahh ! ! J'arrive.

- D'accord.

Adian se releva à regret et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de rhabiller le brun.

Tu as de la chance mon amour, on ne se reverra visiblement pas avant un bout de temps.

Mais je peux te jurer une chose.

ILS ne vont pas te lacher après ce que t'a fait.

Et je demanderais à me charger personellement de toi.

Quand se moment viendra je te ferais souffrir comme jamais tu m'as fait souffrir.

On ne me repousse pas comme ça.

Jamais.

Sur ce mots, Adian remit la camisole à Wufei puis lui vola un long baiser avant de sortir.

Wufei resta allongé un long moment sans penser, perdu dans un monde à part.

Un monde ou rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Rien sauf peut être…..

« Aahhhhh, c'est là que tu étais caché ? ? ! ! !

- Quel sale type, déclara Quatre d'un ton catégorique en caressant tendrement les cheveux éparts du chinois.

- Sûr, il n'ya que nous qui puissions te torturer mon amour. Finalement ton plan tombe à point nommé poussy'Quat. Hum, oui, c'est évident.

- C'est quoi ce plan ? articula Wufei.

- _Il faut que tu répètes tout ce que je dirais mot pour mot et surtout, surtout… _

_- Que tu arrêtes de venir ici. _

_- Il n'ya que les fous qui viennent se cacher dans leurs têtes. _

_- Le but du jeu c'est que tu n'es plus l'air fou. _

_- Tu comprends ? Wufei ? _

_- _Oui Quatre.

- _Bon garçon._

_-C'est bien my love… » _

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de lutter.

Se battre contre Quatre et Duo étaient inutile.

Et douloureux.

Il vallait mieux se laisser aller.

Il vallait mieux…

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&-**

Le temps passa vite pour Wufei à partir de ce moment.

Ecouter Quatre et répèter ce qu'il disait au diffèrent psychiatre qui l'interrogeait n'avait strictement rien de compliqué.

Ne pas « partir » l'était beaucoup plus.

Heureusement Duo et Quatre le laissait en paix comme promis.

Il ne voulait pas être puni.

Et les anges lui offraient une porte de secours.

Une échapatoire.

Il lui suffisait de réparer ces erreurs.

De détruire ses erreurs.

Et il serait pardonné.

Peut être.

Il ne voulait pas payer.

Les semaines passèrent et le plan de Quatre fonctionna à merveille.

Un à un, les experts certifière à Heero, Trowa, Sally, Réléna et les autres qu'il était en parfaite santé.

Aussi bien physique que mentale.

Une semaine encore et il était chez lui.

Heero et l'autre avaient organisé une fête pour son retour.

Selon Quatre, c'était parfait car comme ça il pourrait avoir les deux erreurs sous la mains.

Mais Wufei ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, car le faux Duo ressemblait tellement au vrai, quand au faux Quatre, il était bien plus vrai que celui qui lui parlait…….

Et Heero et Trowa lui avaient tant manqué…

Leur maison était remplit de guirlandes et de ballons multicolores.

Sûrement une idée de Duo…

« Une idée de DUO ? ? ? Darling, je crois que tu te trompes ! ! »

- On ne t'as pas fait sortir pour que tu t'amuses Wufei ! ! ! Arrange toi pour être seul avec eux…… Pas ce soir, ce ne sera pas possible……… gagne d'abord leur confiance……

- Great ! ! Tu es génial my poussy'quat "

Leurs rires christallins résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête, même après qu'ils soient partit.

Il avait soudain peur.

Très peur.

Ses sens lui revenait, l'un après l'autre.

Au millieu de ces amis.

L'ouie.

La musique était langoureuse.

Lente.

Douce.

Caressante

Un slow.

La vue.

Des yeux bleu cobalt.

Plongés dans les siens.

Glacés et

Brulants.

Heero.

Le goût.

Sa bouche sèche.

Pateuse.

Avec un légé soupçon de…

Fer ?

Il c'était mordu la langue.

Le toucher.

Il dansait.

Son corps semblait parfois brancher sur pilote automatique.

Toujours quand ils venaient le voir.

Et là, il se retrouvait dans les bras d'Heero.

Les bras d'Heero qui le serraient fort.

Très fort.

Trop fort.

Il avait mal aux côtes.

L'odorat.

L'odeur d'Heero.

Sueur

Musc

Et autre chose…..

Indéfinissable..

Lui…

Heero le ramena encore plus près.

Il caressait doucement son dos.

Ses reins.

Et sensuellement, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- J'attendais que tu reviennes…..

Cette simple phrase effraya Wufei plus que tout.

Ce n'était pas de son absence dont il parlait, mais bien de son « absence » immédiate.

- Ne t'en vas plus…..

-Je ne sais pas……. Comment faire, répondit le chinois complètement bouleversé et incapable d'inventer un mensonge crédible.

Personne.

Pas même les psychiatres.

Non, personne ne c'était jamais aperçu qu'il passait parfois sur pilote automatique.

Personne n'avait jamais fait la différence.

Sauf lui.

- Pourquoi tu as mentit aux medecins ? On aurait dit Quatre qui baratine ses actionnaires…….

- Je fais des cauchemards, commença instinctivement le jeune homme, sachant pertinament que Quatre et Duo rappliquerait pour lui faire payer.

Mais à cet instant, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Son corps contre celui d'Heero.

Tanguait au rythme de ce slow qui n'en finissait pas.

Il était dans la réalité.

En sécurité.

Dans les bras de quelqu'un

Qui

Etait

Vivant

Et

Qui

Ne

Pouvait

Pas

Mourir

Le parfait

L'indestructible.

L'immortel

Heero Yuy ……

- Parle moi de tes cauchemards, Wufei souffla le japonais en caressant de ses lèvres la peau fine de son cou.

- Je…… ne peux pas…

-Doshite ?

- Si….. si je te parle ils vont revenir……..

- Je te protègerais……

L'esprit du chinois se rebella d'un coup.

Comme si dans cet environnement.

Sécurisant.

Il pouvait redevenir.

Revenir.

Il repoussa le brun.

Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège Yuy ! !

- Je te retrouve.

Les autres avaient arrêté de danser et les regardaient avec une certaine appréhension.

Alors, naturellement.

Le fier chinois entra dans une de ces colères légendaires.

Dénuées de toute hystérie.

Une colère.

Toute simple.

Et l'athmosphère se détendit.

Comme par magie.

Et, plus tard, alors que tous étaient partit,Wufei aurait put être merveilleusement heureux si une petite voix, n'était pas venu lui chuchoter au plus profond de son sommeil.

Alors qu'il était entre ces deux amants.

En sécurité.

_« Bien joué darling, très bien joué »_

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&&--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Duo engloutissait les gâteau que Wufei apportait à une vitesse halucinante.

Quatre le regardait faire en souriant et sirotait son thé avec un sourire crispé.

Ils étaient seuls, chez Heero.

Seuls.

Avec Wufei.

Le jeune homme semblait fatigué et tendu.

Pourtant après la fête, il avait semblé aller mieux.

Mais une semaine plus tard, ces yeux c'étaient fait de plus en plus vide.

Et quand il faisait « Wufei ».

Quatre le savait.

Et Heero aussi.

Quand Wufei partait.

Et que son corps bougeait tout seul.

Ils le savaient.

Trowa et Duo ne se rendait pas compte.

Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnent.

Ils n'étaient pas des New types…

Certes le soldat parfait ne l'était pas à un niveau très élevé.

Mais, il l'était bien assez pour.

Voir.

Et Wufei qui ne revenait pas de la cuisine.

Duo sourit et se releva.

- Je parie qu'il ne trouve pas les cakes….

- Vraiment ?

- Viiiii, je les ai caché……

- Duo ! ! !

- Je vais aller l'aider.

Quatre sourit de nouveau, plus détendu cette fois.

Wufei avait été normal pendant leur discution.

D'une véritable normalité.

C'était rassurant.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&&-&--&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&--&-&-&-&-&--&-&**

Wufei se plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine.

Térrifié.

Ils étaient revenus.

Ils l'avaient laissé en paix pendant un mois, puis ils étaient revenu.

Deux fois plus forts.

Plus violents.

Il avait tenu le coup pendant près d'une heure.

Il aimait Quatre et Duo.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment eux.  
Il les avait vu grandir dans ces tubes de verre.

Et il les avait aimé.

Toujours.

Et maintenant.

Il les aimait encore plus.

Alors il avait résisté.

Il leurs avait résisté.

Heero rentrerait bientôt.

Heero avait le pouvoir de les faire partir.

Quand il était là, ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

Mais Heero était partit.

Course urgente.

Il les avaient laissé seuls.

Et ils étaient revenus.

Heero allait bientôt rentrer.

Il devait rentrer.

IL DEVAIT RENTER.

« Quand il rentrera, il aura une drôle de surprise darling… »

- Dépêche toi un peu Wufei.

-C'est pas bien d'avoir voulu nous échapper.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! !

- ET un faible ! !

- TU devrais avoir honte.

- De vouloir t'appuyer sur Hee-chan comme ça.

- Pas bien du tout.

- Allez maintenant.

- Tue les. »

Wufei ferma les yeux très fort.

Il tenta de s'envoler.

Mais Quatre et Duo bloquait le passage.

Il était obliger de les entendre.

Et la voix de l'autre Duo qui s'approchait de la cuisine.

« Le FAUX Duo, ce connard qui a coupé ma tresse…… prend la chaise Wufei… »

Le brun s'approcha de la chaise et la saisit presque mécaniquement.

Ses mains se crispèrent.

« Heero reviens ! ! ! ! »

- Non, non, Hee-chan ne viendra pas…

- Tu es seul. 

« Souffre et pleure.

Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver.

Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »

- Allez il arrive.

- Frappe

- Frappe

- Frappe

- Frappe ! !

- FRAPPE ! ! !

La chaise s'abatit sur la tête chataine de l'adolescent sans qu'il ne put rien y faire.

« Heero REVIENT ! ! !

- A l'autre maintenant.

- HEEROOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Il quitta des yeux le corps éffondré du chatain.

Sa tête qui baignait.

Dans une petite flaque de sang.

Une flaque qui s'aggrandissait à vue d'oeil.

Les chaises.

En métal.

Les larmes roulèrent sur le visage de Wufei alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon.

Quatre c'était levé en entendant le bruit.

Wufei venait de sortir de la cuisine.

Son regard vide.

Ses joues creusées par les larmes.

Et derrière lui.

La porte encore ouverte.

Duo

Sang.

- DUOOOOO ! ! !

Wufei ne le laissa pas faire un pas de plus et se jetta sur lui.

A l'époque de la guerre, le chinois avait déjà l'avantage sur le plan de la force physique,

Et bien il en était de même aujourd'hui.

Le blond ne pouvait repousser les mains qui se refermait autour de son cou.

Fort.

De plus en plus fort.

Il

N'avait

Plus

D'air.

- Wu………fei……….

Il ne le voyait pas.

Et bientôt Quatre put entendre.

Les voix qui assayaient le chinois.**_« Souffre et pleure._**

**_Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver._**

**_Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »_**

_« Tue le ! ! Tue le ! !_

_- Heero reviens ! ! ! ! ! !_

_- Tue le_

_- Tue le_

_- HEERO ! !_

_- TUE LE_

_- REVIENS ! !_

_- TUE LE_

_- TUE LE _

_« Souffre et pleure._

_Jamais délivré, jamais personne ne viendra te sauver._

_Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »_

_- Au secours ! !_

_- TUE LE._

_- Aidez moi ! !_

_- TUE LE ! !_

_- Je t'aime…_

_- TUE LE._

_- Pardon._

_- TUE LE ! ! !_

_- Pardonne moi. _

**_« Souffre et pleure._**

_**Jamais délivré**, ja**mais personne ne viendra te sauver.**_

**_Il n'y aura que toi et moi pour l'éternité. »_**

- Je........ te.......... pardonne,......... Wufei…..

La voix de Quatre.

Faible.

Tremblante.

Il le regarda.

Enfin.

Et ces mots.

Wufei comprit.

Ces voix dans sa tête.

« Non, darling, il essait de te pièger ! ! ! »

Ce n'était pas eux.

« Wufei, c'est nous, il ne fait que te tromper ! ! ! »

Jamais Quatre ne lui aurait demander de tuer quelqu'un.

« Ils le méritent ! ! !

- C'est notre vengeance ! !

Le vrai Quatre

Ne

Se vengerait

Pas

« Wufei ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ecoute nous ! ! ! ! »

Quatre si doux.

Si gentil.

Compatissant.

Même avec ces ennemis

Jamais il ne se serait vengé.

Lentement, il dessera sa prise.

Et écouta.

La respiration erratique.

Redevenir normal.

Il en aurait rit.

Il riait.

Pleurait.

Souffrait.

Ce n'était pas Quatre et Duo les assoiffés de vengeance.

C'était lui.

Lui

Il se laissa tomber sur Quatre et hurla.

IL hurla.

Encore et encore et encore….

- Pardon, pardon, pardon pardon……..

- Wufei……..

- Je vous ai tué ! ! ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! ! ! Pardon, pardon……

- Wufei…….. je t'en prie…..

- Pardon, je vous ai tué. PARDON PARDON PARDONPARDONPARDONNN

- Ce n'était pas ta faute ! ! ! cria le jeune arabe en le serrant contre lui.

- Si c'est moi, moi qui vous ai demander de prendre part à cette mission. Je vous ai tué ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Non, ce n'est pas toi… bredouilla une voix.

Duo c'était reveillé et avançait péniblement vers eux, une main sur la tête.

Sa joue droite et une partie de ces cheveux était maculé de sang.

Il se laissa tombé auprès de Wufei et le serra contre lui.

- Tu…… tu n'es pas…..

-Hey ! ! Shinigami ........never die ! ! ! C'est une coupure, ..........et une grosse bosse…. J'ai vu pire…..

- Duo ? pardon………. Sanglota le chinois en le serrant contre lui. Pardon.

- C'était pas ta faute la mission…….

- Il dit la vérité. Si je n'étais pas retourné en arrière, Duo ne m'aurait pas suivit. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un alors c'est la mienne.

- Quatreeeeeee……..

- Tu es pardonné.

- Je te pardonne aussi Wuffy, pour ma bosse surtout, tenta de plaisanter l'américain alors que ses yeux se remplissait de larme. Je te pardonne....

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&--&&-&-&--&-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

Quand Heero rentra chez lui.

Il trouva Wufei endormit sur les genous de Duo et Quatre en train de soigné ce dernier ! !

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ! ! ? ? ?

- Chuuuuuutttt, tu vas le reveiller...

- Duo ? ? ?

- J'suis tombé dans l'escalier ! !

-......... ? ?

- Il courrait et comme il fallait s'y attendre, il est tombé, affirma Quatre.

Heero n'en crut pas un mot.

Mais le calme du petit blond, le sourire rieur de Duo et l'air paisible de Wufei l'empêchèrent de dire quoi que se soit.

- Il n'y a plus de thé Hee-chan.

- ....... Hn, baka........ Je vais allez en faire.

- Trowa arrive déclara soudain Quatre, prépare aussi des gateaux.

Owari.

(1) Sallya quitté les preventers et est ministre de la santé au royaume de Sank.

**Voila!! J'espère que ça vous aura plut.**

**Bizoo**

**Kazu**


End file.
